Come Back to Me
by Clear Blue
Summary: "Please, come back to me..." First song-fic


My 1st songfic and my 5th one, Yay! :D

Got a bit bored, then I had a feeling to do a songfic. I might need to change the lyrics a bit because I need it to fit in the story and since Ike's the one who's singing the song.(Well...not really the whole song though.) If you want to listen to this song, then go to my profile.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the story or the song "Come Back to Me", Nintendo and Utada Hikaru does.  
**

**"Come Back to Me"**

_"Zelda...Listen to me..." Ike pleased, hoping she would listen to him. He grabbed her hand._

_But, she shook it off and slapped him hard in the face, leaving a red mark on it.  
_

_"What makes you think I will believe you again...I'm sick of your lies! It's all over with you!" She grabbed the suitcase and went right out the door, leaving Ike hopeless.  
_

_-----  
_

Zelda looked through the window, watching the raindrops hit the glass and clouds slowly moved.

_The rain falls on my windows and a coldness runs through my soul  
And the rain falls, oh, the rain falls  
I don't want to be alone_

She sighed and turned around.

_I wish that I could photoshop all our bad memories  
'Cause the flashbacks, oh, the flashbacks  
Won't leave me alone_

With a burst of anger she never had, she pushed everything off the table, including a picture of her and Ike. She slowly picked it up and remembered those times with him, _those happy memories_... It made her cry. She was sorry for what she did to him.

Ike on the other hand was walking down the street, hands in his pockets, his head looking at the ground. His clothes were getting wet but he didn't care, all he thought was telling Zelda how sorry he was, he sang to himself while he was thinking.

_If you come back to me, I'll be all that you need  
Baby, come back to me  
Let me make up for what happened in the past_

_(Come back) Baby, come back to me  
(Come back) I'll be everything you need  
(Come back) Baby, come back to me  
(Come back) Girl, you're one in a million_

_(Come back) Baby, come back to me  
(Come back) I'll be everything you need  
(Come back) Baby, come back to me  
(Come back) You're one in a million (One in a million)_

He came across a shop and remembered the time when they went shopping together. Zelda held up some clothes and hoping Ike would give her some advice, but to him no matter what she wears, she's still beautiful as always.

_Lower east side of Manhattan, she goes shopping for new clothes  
And she buys this and she buys that  
Just leave her alone_

As everything was going back to normal, he sighed and kept walking._  
_

_I wish that she would listen to his part of the story  
It isn't that bad, it isn't that bad  
And she's wiser for it now_

While he kept walking, he started to admit what he had done.

_I admit I cheated (Admit I cheated)  
Don't know why I did it (Why I did it)  
But I do regret it (Do regret it)  
Nothing I can do or say can change the past_

He felt hopeless, maybe Zelda will never forgive him for what he had done.

_(Come back) Baby, come back to me  
(Come back) I'll be everything you need  
(Come back) Baby, come back to me  
(Come back) Girl, you're one in a million_

_(Come back) Baby, come back to me  
(Come back) I'll be everything you need  
(Come back) Baby, come back to me  
(Come back) You're one in a million (One in a million)_

He wished that she would come back.

_Everything I ever did, heaven knows I'm sorry, babe  
I was too young to see, you were always there for me  
And my curiosity got the better of me  
Baby, take it easy on me_

_Anything from A to Z, tell me what you want to be  
I open my heart to thee, you are my priority  
Can't you see you've punished me, more than enough already  
Baby, take it easy on me_

_"Baby, take it easy on me..."_

Zelda was still crying about why did she broke up with the one she loved most. Then...

_Baby, come back to me...  
Baby, come back to me!_

She heard Ike's voice echoing in her ears. Upon hearing that, Zelda eyes widened. "Ike..." She wiped her tears, quickly got up and ran out the door and in the rain.

_(Come back) Baby, come back to me  
(Come back) I'll be everything you need  
(Come back) Baby, come back to me  
(Come back) Girl you're (One in a million)_

_(Come back) Baby, come back to me  
(Come back) I'll be everything you need  
(Come back) Baby, come back to me  
(Come back) You're one in a million (One in a million)_

While outside in the rain, Zelda was running in the street, hoping to find him. Her feet were getting wet and muddy from the puddles she stepped on_. _But, she didn't care_. _She wanted to be with him so much.

_(Come back) Baby, come back to me  
(Come back) I'll be everything you need  
(Come back) Baby, come back to me  
(Come back) Girl you're (One in a million)_

_(Come back) Baby, come back to me  
(Come back) I'll be everything you need  
(Come back) Baby, come back to me  
(Come back) You're one in a million (One in a million)_

She kept on running until...beyond the crowd of people, she saw him looking at the ground, maybe crying.

"Ike!" She yelled.

Ike eyes widened. "Zelda?" Hoping the voice he heard was her, he turned around. It was Zelda! They both stared at each other, Zelda held her tears till the very moment. Between him and her, everything just disappeared. Zelda ran through the crowd and into his arms, buring her face onto his chest, hiding her tears from him. "I'm sorry!" Zelda cried.

Ike wrapped his arms around her, patting her head gently. When the crying is starting to turn into quiet little sniffles, Ike slowly left her head up and gave her a few small pecks on the lips but Zelda responded with a kiss.

_La la la la,_

_la la, la la la la,_

_la la, la la la la,_

_la la la-la la~_

_

* * *

_Think of it as a music video, everything's happening at the same time.

Doesn't it feel great to have another story finished?


End file.
